Destemplanza
by Liax-ws
Summary: Deseos encontrados, una herida abierta y mil situaciones que podría acabar en cualquier cosa….una cosa era segura : Usui Takumi por primera ves se siente…UxMxH Capitulo 9 Finalizado! T T
1. Calor

**Destemplanza**

Capitulo I : Calor 

Estaba sentada como siempre en el escritorio, revisando la infinidad de notas del buzón de sugerencias, estaba algo cansada pero tenia que cumplir todas las tareas antes de que atardeciera, era irónico, su único día libre….y estaba trabajando, hubiera preferido salir con Sakura a distraerse un rato.

El ambiente se hacia cada ves mas sofocante, era insoportable, se deshizo el moño de la corbata y se desabrocho unos botones, odiaba incumplir el reglamento de la escuela acerca del uniforme pero aquellos rayos de sol atravesando el aula eran odiosos y asfixiantes.

Aire, como quisiera que una brisa llegara de repente y le salvara de esta situación, pero tenia que continuar aun lamentándose de no salir esa tarde, mientras transcurrían las horas y ella seguía sentada en el escritorio ordenando y solucionando los problemas de la escuela.

- Lo siento Usui-San! Hoy es su día libre y no podrá atenderlo hoy ¡! – respondió ante la fría mirada del chico que esperaba a su maid favorita-

- uhmm…

- Pero yo puedo tomar su orden! Amo! – Erika estaba espantada, porque la habían mandado a atender a Usui-san! Era injusto, ya que todas sabían que prefería a Misaki! , volteo hacia la puerta de la cocina y estaban todas las maid's haciéndole porras! Nadie se acercaba a ese tipo! Era un témpano de hielo.

Usui volteo su mirada hacia la puerta e inmediatamente se escondieron dejando un cuchicheo haga notar su presencia , Erika lo miro con nerviosismo y trato de esbozar una sonrisita .

No funciono

- Mejor me retiro…..-se paro lentamente y tomo su chaqueta del espaldar de la silla dejando ver su gran talla y miro de reojo a la maid que lo atendía.

Erika nerviosa hizo una reverencia rápidamente . – Vuelva pronto amo! –

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta y el calor del día se hizo sentir , quemaba sobre su piel, lo único que pudo hacer es desabrocharse unos botones de la camisa negra que tenia puesta – Quien hiba a imaginar que después de la mañana tan nublada hiba a salir el sol tan radiante? – suspiro y camino por la acera, eso si, haciendo que muchas miradas lo siguieran en su rumbo.

En el camino observo variedad de letreros, postes, carteles, letreros, postes, postes, corazones, nombres, nombres, amor….

"La gente anda enamorada" – Pensó

Vio un afiche promocionando otro Cosplay Café's , miro a las imágenes de las meseras y le hizo recordar instantáneamente a la Kaichou; ¿Donde demonios estaría en ese momento? Quería divertirse haciéndola enfadar y mirarla ruborizarse….mirar esos ojos caramelo molestos y de nuevo recibir algún "azote" de parte suya, se le había echa rutina y la extrañaba, - dejo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-

Seguramente estaba en su casa…, no podía molestarla repentinamente, tenia todo el derecho a descansar, siquiera un día…

Mataría el tiempo de alguna manera…- reviso su bolsillo y una gota de sudor en su frente- mierda….

Apuro el paso y se dirigió a la escuela, seguramente la había dejado en los casilleros o en su escritorio, sabia que estaba allí ya que nadie se atrevía a tocar sus cosas.

Marcho en forma graciosa por los callejones, al correr chocaba la brisa fresca, cerro los ojos y se imagino a la kaichou, ojala la hubiera visto el día de hoy.

Hinata solo observo, la había mirado por casi media hora, había tenido sumo cuidado al no hacer ruido algunota que… se veía tan hermosa así, la hacia recordar épocas en la que también se quedaba observándola , y procuraba masticar despacio para no interrumpirla.

Atardecer, el sol se escondió tímido ante aquella situación.

Misaki, totalmente dormida, sobre el escritorio regado de papeles, la tenue luz del sol que se deslizaba como un velo dorado y hacia una atmósfera simplemente perfecta, los ruidos de las aves volviendo a sus nidos y esperar el anochecer.

Misaki era la única, sin duda alguna, a la amaría con locura y fidelidad toda su vida, no había duda.

Misaki con algunos penachos de cabello cayendo sobre su rostro, se veía terriblemente linda, inocente….-i-n-o-c-e-n-t-e- retumbaron estas letras en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se deslizaron a la camisa semiabierta de la joven, dejaba ver un poco de su piel, tersa y brillosa por el calor intenso de la tarde, que se ahogaba en los cuerpos de las personas y mas aun de la chica que yacía sobre el escritorio, era una imagen demasiado provocadora para un joven, mas aun para el que la deseaba tan intensamente.

No pudo evitarlo: Un sonrojo bochornoso se reflejo en su rostro, sonrió para si mientras sus manos divagaban, solo ella lograba despertar estas sensaciones.

Se acerco a la joven con sigilo, su miraba brillaba ante la cercanía entre los dos y delicadamente aparto los mechones de pelo; Sin pensarlo dos veces… la beso.

Ese momento fue mágico, ni siquiera respiro, pero no era lo suficientemente sigiloso para la kaichou.

Despertó estrepitosamente encontrándose con unos ojos cerrados y unos labios que con suma delicadeza la besaban.

La calor…era horrorosa. Y nublo aquel momento.

Lo empujo instintivamente, - Apártate! – en realidad no entendía nada, ella estaba…los papeles…Hinata…. lo miro con recelo y un sonrojo temeroso.

Ambos estaban allí, de pie mirándose el uno al otro, como cuando uno ve al vació recordando memorias tan lejanas pero que se quedaron marcadas.

No dijeron nada, no hacia falta, ambos sabían los sentimientos que volvían demente al muchacho. Este se acerco con una dulce mirada, no conocía la vergüenza, solo quería estar cerca de la Maid.

-Misaki….- se acerco aun más con voz ronca y encarnada, algo poco común en tan alegre muchacho-

En cambio la Kaichou se quedo estática, avergonzada, no sabia que pensar, tenia una furia huidiza pero…no le podía recriminar, ni golpear, ni siquiera hablar…nada. Era tan dulce, tan expresivo, recordaba con que dulzura se trataban de niños. Lo miraba a los ojos y sentía algo extraño en el estomago que la dejaba anonadada; Dios era terriblemente….

Antes de pronunciar alguna silaba, Hinata se encontraba nuevamente rozando sus labios…le tomo de las manos aun temblorosas de la muchacha y ahondo el beso.

Silencio.

Una puerta se abrió y allí los vio.

Usui Takumi por primera ves en su vida se sentía traicionado.

Continuara…

Uhmm…bueno primer finc en muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, primero de esta serie, ya que solo entraba a esta web para leer.

Es hora de colaborar! x3

Bueno espero les haya agradado! Me gustaría saber…PUES QUE TAL NO? Jajaja para seguirlo, me anima mucho esta pareja! Es demasiado…genial! En realidad toda la serie!

OoEspero recibir sus comentarios, preguntas, opiniones, criticas y algún golpe por allí: D

OoSugerencias son bienvenidas!


	2. Neblina

Capitulo II : Neblina

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos no pudieron pronunciar palabra; Ella estaba allí, descaradamente, con la escoria esa, juntando sus labios que le pertenecían exclusivamente a el, a el! Rozándolos y parecía…parecía que no ponía resistencia alguna...acaso ella…

Todo tomo un segundo, el sin fin de conjeturas le calo el cerebro y una furia endemoniadamente delirante se apodero de Takumi ; Misaki apenas hoyo el ruido de la puerta entro en la realidad, para terror suyo allí estaba el. Sus ojos atónitos se encontraron y un cuchillo de culpa la atravesó, no entendía absolutamente nada, a ello reacciono simplemente liberándose del agarre de Hinata, que desconcertado vio que se le abalanzaban.

Todo sucedió tan rápido…

En el instante que Misaki se deshizo del agarre del castaño, Takumi dio tres pasos y tomo a este del cuello de la camisa levantando su otra extremidad en forma de puño.

Sus ojos blancos llenos de ira se estrellaron contra los de Shintani: orgullosos y desafiantes, muy al tanto de lo que acababa de ocasionar.

-¡Imbécil! – en un grito ahogado y ronco estrépito su puño hacia su rostro con toda su rabia posible.

La habitación estaba gélida, el sol intimidado se escondió en el horizonte dejando escapar sus últimos rayos violetas, Las luces nocturnas se encendieron antes que todo este oscuro y una densa capa cubrió la cuidad, neblina, confusa y etérea como los pensamientos en la cabeza de la Kaichou.

-No! – logro pronunciar vacilante y confusa cuando vio el enorme golpazo que se estrello en el rostro de Hinata.

Esas no eran las palabras que esperaba de Misaki, lo soltó y volteo su rostro donde estaba la fémina, allí estaba : sus piernas temblaban y su delicados dedos tapaban sus labios, sonrojada y confusa. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Porque estaba así? Miro de reojo a Hinata en el suelo tocándose la mejilla magullada por el golpe.

-Estúpido Usui! – Lo empujo de improviso con la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos y con melancolía; Era la primera vez que veía aquella reacción, se descompuso al comprobar sus sospechas, no cabía en si.

Ahora lo entendía todo y le dolió en el alma.

-Ayuzawa…- logro vocalizar el rubio y la miro unos instantes, ella sin darle la cara permaneció en silencio- …ahora comprendo – volvió hablarle esta ves con tono algo conocido, era aquella pseudo-indiferencia que tenia Usui hacia los demás, y que ya no usaba con ella.

Levanto su rostro algo pasmada, para encontrarse que el rubio esquivo cualquier contacto, con su mirada fija en la puerta sin ninguna expresión visible. Trato de vocalizar palabra , pero sintió sus pasos alejarse y desvanecerse en el marco de la puerta.

-Usui…- dejo salir un susurro sofocado, no entendía porque no pudo decirle nada, es como si sus palabras se hubieran suicidado de la vergüenza y culpa, y habría instintivamente al empujarlo…esperaba que la estrujara contra su pecho como es costumbre pero…se había evaporado, y ella no tuvo el coraje para seguirlo y hacerle entender que ella lo…

Una calida mano la detuvo cuando se disponía a marcharse.

-Sabia que me corresponderías…- la miro el castaño con dulzura y anhelo en los ojos.

Húmedos, apunto de explotar de alegría, sus ojos expectantes la miraban, Misaki le demostró con su actuar que sentía algo…Algo! ; Ella le devolvió la mirada y al ver dulzura le correspondió: Acaricio su mejilla moreteada con sus dedos y le dio una sincera sonrisa entre melancolía y congoja.

-Lo siento mucho Hinata…- su corazón de libero por fin y sin decir mas se fue.

Shintani allí agitado, recobro su postura y analizo los hechos ordenando lo sucedido: había esperanza.

Corre

Corre…

Corre!

Era el único impulso que se le cruzo por la mente, y salio deliberadamente de la escena, tenia que explicarlo, no entendía porque no pudo hacerlo, y es que el simple echo de tener a Takumi mirándola la entumecía.

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar el beso de hinata, no podía negar que aquel chico despertaba emociones en ella pero…nada comparaba a Usui Takumi que con el solo mirar la paralizaba y no sabia como reaccionar, solía escapar de estas situaciones justificada con un insulto, un golpe…algo que la concentrara de nuevo!

Pero esta era una situación poco común.

Y ese sentimiento de culpa, que arrastraba; *recordó las palabras en aquel festival en medio de juegos artificiales*; Como había podido traicionar al único chico que la protegía y que realmente… la amaba!

En un flash de emociones dibujaron el rostro de Usui Takumi en sus pensamientos:

El festival, Seika, Miyabigaoka, en la azotea, en su departamento, en su casa, en el café, en la calle, la piscina…todo.

Todo era ruido a su alrededor y percibió una sensación tan extraña, era sublime y terriblemente dolorosa : No poder expresar lo que verdaderamente sentía…era tan frustrante.

Tropezó.

La neblina era mas densa ahora, tan densa como los hilos indescifrables de emociones encontradas y recuerdos retumbantes. Las luces del alumbrado eran opacadas por la bruma, para ese momento la noche reinaba.

Unas lagrimas cayeron al verse en el suelo y encontrar en el mismo la fotografía que Takumi guardaba celosamente de ambos, Esa foto vergonzosa que le tomaron en el café por haber perdido en un tonto juego y con la cual…con la cual lo vio abalanzarse hacia la piscina sin antes besarla y confesarle lo que el sentía.

Que irónicas son las coincidencias.

Se paro algo tambaleante con las rodillas rasmilladas por el asfalto, y con la fotografía en las manos miro a la calle, las luces intermitentes y los anuncios la invadían, mas no había señal del rubio, Bajo su mirada y tomo aire.

Misaki Ayuzawa después de mucho tiempo sintió un vació, Lo había perdido…

Continuara…

* * *

**N.A.:**

mmm…. Gracias por sus comentarios! En serio! Me animan mucho a continuar :D!

Pues ojala les haya gustado esta continuación! Y si lo se! Ese golpe fue… ._. recordé esa escena de la serie cuando la "raptan" a misaki y la reacción de Usui es de suma ira!

Y ya sabes los celos se lo comen!

Si se han dado cuenta seguiré con esto de, el nombre del capitulo según es estado del tiempo, por aquello también el nombre de este finc: "Destemplanza", haber si me ayudan con decirme algunos estados de tiempo interesantes para los próximos cap!

Gracias a todos por leer!

Sugerencias, críticas, golpes o azotes son cordialmente bienvenidos


	3. Llovizna

En este capitulo use dos canciones, que notaran en el transcurso de finc:

- Nirvana – Herat Shaped Box

- Red Hot Chilli Peppers – Love Rollercoaster

Sugiero que las escuchen al leer las partes que las contienen se les hara mas entretenido, no es un songfinc, las uso como parte del ambiente.

* * *

Capitulo III : Llovizna

El ascensor era lento y penoso, Agobiante, mientras tanto el estrujaba la chaqueta en sus manos y miraba a alguna ranura, como depositando su cólera en ella sin que entrara palabra.

Tenia una amargo sabor en la boca y sus manos heladas no encontraban que hacer, Takumi estaba desesperado, este sentimiento que lo embargaba era insoportable y le venían unas ganas endemoniadas de arremeter contra cualquier persona, romper cualquier cosa y estar entre estas cuatro paredes lo sofocaba mas.

Las dos puertas metálicas se abrieron de par en par y el pasillo quedo en frente, caminando presuroso entre las puertas llego a la entrada de su departamento; por poco la tumba de una patada.; Entro echo furia y pateo algún desafortunado mueble; Ya en medio de la sala miro hacia la brillante cuidad aun cubierta por la neblina y con luces a medio opacar…y allí… muy en alto una luna finísima y puntiaguda.

Resoplo y se deshizo como sea la camisa dejando ver a esa luna ansiosa el torso desnudo del rubio, agitado y desesperado.

Los últimos botones salieron disparados del jalón que le dio a la prenda, se sentó en aquel sillón mirando la ciudad…cuanto deseaba en ese mismo instante estar rozando los labios de la Kaichou.

Sus manos heladas pasaron por su rostro y subieron a su cabellera, enredando sus cabellos entre los largos dedos nerviosos.

Como la odiaba en ese instante….no sabia si maldecirla o ir por ella ahora mismo a besarla con locura.

Miro de nuevo la ciudad, parecía tan activa y alegre…todo lo contrario a lo que el estaba.

….

Se paro repentinamente , no podía seguir pensando en ella…ya no tenia motivo de hacerlo…; con pasos rápidos se dirigió al stereo, que arrinconado en un rincón de la sala ya parecía inexistente, lo prendió y busco algún disco…en esos momentos recordaba lo poco que extrañaba de la tierra de su abuelo, los conciertos , masivos, enérgicos!

Saco un disco y lo puso en el stereo de mala gana, una guitarra tímida retumbo sus acordes en el apartamento…

"I wish I could reach your cancer when you turno black…"

Se tumbo en el suelo de pronto, la canción del maldito Kurt no eran las ideales en estos momentos, lo hacían hundirse más...y no le importaba.

Maldita Ayuzawa! Quería olvidar ese maldito beso de su memoria y borrarla a ella y sus estúpidos gestos…sus sonrojos, sus rabietas…TODO!

Quería estrangular al maldito de Shintani por haberle robado ese beso, esa boca que era suya y exclusivamente de el, Quería estrangularlo hasta que sus ojos salieran de sus orbitas y que el aire escape de su cuerpo, quería destruir la escuela entera y borrar todos los recuerdos que allí encerraba, e ir al café y quemarlo todo! para que no quede seña de la existencia de Misaki Ayuzawa.

Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente no querían abrirse…todas estas imágenes rondaban en su mente y poco a poco hacían una especie de plan fatal.

_Seria una larga noche…_

Unos cristales sonaron, hielo caía en algunos vasos y desde la puerta se veía la hermosa espalda de Takumi moviéndose al ritmo de la música…si seguía con Nirvana se sumiría en alguna depresión fatal que lo haría hacer quien sabe que!

La mejor forma de enfrentar un desamor (según la mente de un hombre dolido y las películas románticas) es un vaso lleno de whisky, ese liquido tostado y penetrante

Sonaba alguna radio en el stereo, Aquellos discos que tenia no eran idóneos para estos momentos.

Sus labios rozaron el 4to vaso, el liquido entraba ardiente a su garganta rompiendo el frió de la atmósfera, el, al ritmo de unos coros agudos y guitarras estrambóticas, Movía sus caderas apretadas por un Jean mal abotonado y con la bragueta abajo, la correa rebelde, se deslizaba mientras las gotas de whisky que escapaban del vaso, bajaban desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello desnudo.

Tomo la Botella de aquel fino whisky cortesía de su familia y con otra mano el vaso repleto, avanzaba balanceando su figura hacia la sala mientras reía sin motivo.

Bebió de la botella. Y las gotas fugitivas llegaron hasta su pecho. Bebió del Vaso y seguía meneándose al ritmo de esta música…inflo su pecho y empezó:

-Your love is like a Rollercoaster baby,baby …I wanna ride yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- sin duda su ingles era excelente.

Sus gritos hubieran despertado a cualquiera, pero los vecinos no daban queja alguna, El joven que tenían por vecino era ejemplar …tenia derecho de arrebatarse alguna ves.

La ultima gota de liquido cayo de la botella hacia la garganta de Takumi, su sonrojo evidente y sus ojos brillantes miraban a la ciudad cada ves mas borrosa, la niebla era espantosa….o eso pensaba el.

La vio allí, vacía, tirada en el suelo cual bebe desprotegido, se arrodillo y la tomo con mucha delicadeza, acariciándola contra su mejilla y una sonrisa infantil le susurro.

-Yo te llenare amiga – la botella de whisky …sustituyo a cualquier mujer en ese momento.

Tomo su vividí para protegerse del frió (?) y se encamino hacia la salida. Empuñando esa amiga suya salio del apartamento vacilante

Takumi estaba totalmente ebrio.

Dio tres pasos y estaba fuera del edificio, el tiempo era una estampida resonante en su cerebro, apretó con fuerza el cuello de la botella intentando no derrumbarse y continuo caminando.

Las luces de neón del centro de la ciudad embelezaba sus sentidos delirantes por licor, sonreía de nuevo sin motivo, mujeres bellas le esperaban.

Takumi es de los estos tipos que al beber el licor les sienta "bien", sus ojos chispeaban coquetería y sus labios delineaban sonrisas, su apariencia seria y desinteresada se desvanecía totalmente.

Las chicas que salían de los karaoke's se le quedaban mirando, era un espécimen totalmente apetecible y fugaz, las mujeres de la noche lo miraban con deseo, quien no querían llevarse a un chico de ese porte y brío a la cama; Y el no era indiferente a las miradas y comentarios, de vez en cuando volteaba a verlas y darles un gesto desfallecedor.

Entro a una licorería y puso unos billetes frente al vendedor.

-Déme …una idénti…ca – Procuro vocalizar lo mejor posible mirando intimidante al vendedor.

Este sudando se apresuro hacia la vitrina y le saco una gemela de su amiga.

-Mete el licor a esta….- Miro insistente al vendedor que no hallaba razón -HAZLO!

El vendedor, que era un joven normal y delgaducho que al mirar los fornidos brazos del rubio se espanto y procedió torpemente.

-Sr. Los whisky's tiene un pico que no dejan que ningún otro liquido entre….Sr.…las dos botellas son iguales….Sr?

Takumi miraba a su botella, esa amiga recién descubierta en la alacena, solitaria entre cereales y especias.

-Esta NO es cualquier botella!

El vendedor sin duda vio esta escena como una anécdota mas a su repertorio, dio una sonrisa y volvió a dirigírsele.

-Permítame su botella, en la parte trasera tengo algo que puede servir.

Takumi se la entrego con recelo y al poco tiempo el joven vendedor regreso con la botella y el pico destrozado por alguna tijera seguramente.

El liquido reluciente y tostado se vertía nuevamente en su amiga mientras Usui …sonreía sin sentido…nuevamente.

Procedió su marcha y entre calles, mujeres, comentarios, ruido, miradas y tropiezos; Saliendo del centro y caminando pesadamente por la zona urbana su estomago rugió, hizo un gesto molesto y busco a su alrededor.

A lo lejos una gasolinera y un brillante cartel de Coca-Cola le indicaba que debían tener algo de comida chatarra.

Al estar pocos metros vio a un encargado por atrás.

-Oye…dame unas papitas fritas- Vociferó a unos metros del sujeto con enterizo gris.

-Lo siento Sr. Vamos a cerrar y…- Volteo a ver al cliente dándose la sorpresa que Usui Takumi tambaleaba y al verlo hizo una mueca de consternación y se apresuraba a atacarle.

-BASTARDO! – Dio pasos apresurados para estamparle su puño como en la tarde pero su cabeza era un remolino.

Shintani dio un paso a un lado y Takumi cayo tropezando de lleno en el concreto.

….

Levanto su rostro y una mano se le estiraba para ayudarle.

Shintani le daba una sonrisa, no sabia si tomarlo como burla o amabilidad o lo que sea!

Se paro con ayuda del castaño y lo observo con cuidado

-Quieres caminar…? Acabó mi turno – Hablo Shintani tranquilamente mientras Takumi lo miraba con insistencia y desconcierto.

Unas gotas finísimas se abalanzaron sobre ellos y la noche se hizo helada, ambos se miraron retándose; tenia que saber quien realmente era este tipo, y porque su Ayuzawa lo prefería.

-Whisky? – susurro Takumi tratando de volver a sus sentidos y tramando algo rápido contra el castaño que tenia en frente, esperaría que entraba en confianza "masculina" para proceder.

La mente de Usui armo una maraña de cómo desquitarse y hacerle pagar todo…no perdonaría jamás el que haya respirado del mismo aliento de Misaki.

Sus cabellos caían en su frente húmedos y su delgada playera ya estaba empapada, le extendió la botella y Shintani la tomo.

-Le haz destrozado el pico? – miro con curiosidad la botella.

-Aleja tus ojos de ella! – lo miro con mofa – o acaso también estas pensando apropiártela?

Hinata Shintani un chico relativamente tranquilo entendia perfectamente a que queria llegar el rubio y no lo culpaba.

-Sabes..yo también la amo tanto como tu Takumi…- Cerro sus ojos dio un sonoro suspiro mientras Takumi lo observaba borroso por su ebriedad y la copiosa lluvia.

Levanto su rostro a la llovizna hilarante como queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día y con sus ojos cerrados comprobó una cosa: jamás y por ningún medio puede olvidarse de la Maid.

Usui Takumi nunca se había sentido tan…ebrio y confundido.

Continuara…

* * *

N.A:

Bueno…A mi no me convence este capitulo, me gusta! pero ando un poco insegura… Díganme por favor que les pareció y si alguien quiere volarme los sesos por embriagar a Usui! Adelante!

También la idea de incluir dos cancioncillas me parecieron idóneas para la situación de desamor y ebriedad, se me ocurrió y allí están! :P…quisiera también saber que les pareció su inclusión en el finc…puede que continué…No son songfincs…solo un objeto de utilería :D

Gracias por sus Reviews :

Hyuuga-Yuuki : Lo hice especialmente mas largo por ud! xD

GiiuChan : Misaki BAKA! Totalmente de acuerdo ò_ó!

Valdemar y Hamao : La cuestión de Hinata tb me tiene algo intrigada…no estoy segura del papel que tomara mas adelante…

yaackiee D Levin : la desilusión de Usui es un deleite en realidad para todos o me equivoco gente?

JaviJavi : en realidad no se si habrá reconciliación o_o ni idea! x3 una sacada de madre no andaría mal xD

Y a todos los demas x sus Reviews totalmente agradecida…recordandoles siempre que uds me animan a continuar :P Gracias! Nos leemos pronto!

Alguna idea para la continuación…?


	4. Vapor

Para este capitulo me inspire en esta canción : Love me Chase me – Carney

Les sugiero que la pongan de fondito para leer, es muy …:D escúchenla

* * *

Capitulo IV: Vapor

Entro a la bañera desnudo, simplemente desnudo.

El agua caliente emanaba un vapor que empañaba los vidrios del cuarto de baño al igual que se pegaba al cuerpo del muchacho, unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a correr en su espalda mientras este buscaba algún jabón.

Metió sus pálidos pies a la tina asimilando la temperatura y luego entro de lleno, se estiro un poco y relajó su espalda, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y sus brazos abiertos se abrieron alrededor de la bañera.

Lo único que deseaba era calmar la resaca de la noche anterior y asimilar las palabras que habían intercambiado con el castaño.

Cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en la masa de agua, y permaneció unos minutos dentro.

Eran demasiadas cosas y en muy poco tiempo…hubiera deseado…

Salio del agua repentinamente y paso sus dedos por su cabellera hacia atrás, mientras su labios exhalaban aire agitados. Sentía molestia consigo mismo por tener estos pensamientos tan….molestos.

Se estiro nuevamente en la bañera con sus brazos abiertos, relajado, con su silueta que se dibujaba entre la cristalina agua y la espuma, los ojos cerrados, sus músculos tensados y su cabello húmedo. Las gotas de agua vacilaban de su rostro a su cuello marcando un camino tentador a cualquiera; Allí sereno estaba, mirando de reojo el cuarto en tanto la calor aumentaba y su mente jugaba con el vapor haciendo imágenes extrañas y lascivas , allí estaba ella sentada mirándolo.

No pudo aguantar un sonrojo ante esta situación y sonrió, tenia que poner fin a esto de una vez, pero…mientras tanto podía jugar con su mente un rato, mordió sus labios y continuo imaginando.

Alguien toco a su puerta.

Resonó y lo despertó de su trance.

Se levanto perezoso chorreando de agua y las innumerables gotas que bajaban de su pecho a su pelvis marcada, Tomo unas toallas y se las puso alrededor de la cintura y con la otra alrededor del cuello abrió la puerta de baño.

Todo estaba inundado de vapor, denso y tibio.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, mojando el piso con sus pies y marcho por el pasadizo hacia la puerta principal.

Era molesto recibir visitas pero tal vez era algo importante.

-Voy…- murmuro al ver la insistencia de aquella persona tras la puerta.

Tomo la manija con su mano y la giro, abriendo suavemente y dejando que una brisa fría chocara contra el y su húmedo cuerpo.

Miro a la persona que lo llamaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza, diviso sus cabellos oscuros y su fuerte sonrojo, estaba estupefacto, no esperaba verla…

Sus ojos intensos se posaron en la muchacha que no podía pronunciar palabra, se apoyo en la puerta para apreciarla mejor, y esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

-Que la trae aquí Kaichou?...- hablo el rubio mientras miraba como Ayuzawa mordía sus labios y desviaba la mirada para ocultar su bochorno.

-Tu…- lo miro de reojo como analizando el torso del chico para luego encontrarse con sus ojos verdes mirándola intensamente.

La miro con mas curiosidad sin dejar su actitud que para el era indiferente pero era claramente sediciosa. Le atraía tanto, con sus fachas sencillas, escondiendo en esos jeans y aquella camiseta una muchacha sumamente delicada, lo contrario que aparentaba.

Usui se hizo a un lado en un gesto de dejarla pasar, y cuando entro por su lado, dejo un leve aroma en su camino, cerro la puerta tras el; Nadie debía enterarse.

Al llegar a la sala, volteo a verlo sonrosada y compungida, mientras el se paro frente a ella, serio, y con dureza en sus ojos aguantando con todas sus fuerzas de hacer algo impulsivo.

-Eh venido…yo…quería explicar…- bajo la mirada y tomo valor, levanto su rostro con lagrimas en los ojos y encontró al rubio mas cerca- Yo quier- la callo.

Estampo un beso contra sus labios, tomo su rostro entre sus manos frías y la beso aun mas, vio que la chica se desesperaba pero el la sostenía con fuerza, la abrazo con sus brazos desnudos y la apretó contra su cuerpo inmovilizándola.

Busco que sus labios se abrieran mientras ella luchaba por librarse, con una mano tomo su cabeza y la atrajo hacia su rostro, sentía el calor escandaloso de sus mejillas y mordió sus labios, ella, en un gesto de dolor abrió su boca para lanzar un pequeño alarido y el aprovecho.

Jugo con su boca, se deleito con su sabor y la carnosidad de sus labios, era inmensamente placentero, sentirla pegada a su cuerpo semidesnudo y aquella boquita dulce abriéndose a el, así, sintió que ella ya no luchaba, es mas, le respondía tímida a sus acciones.

No se contuvo mas, La abrazo mas y la llevo hasta la pared, acorralándola como una presa, se distancio a tomar aire y ver su rostro, no había mas deleite para el verla así, con los ojos brillantes, sus labios hinchados y rosas, su sonrojo escandaloso, su cuerpo temeroso y su mirada, esa mirada mezcla de enojo, inocencia y deseo.

La tomo de ambas manos de la Maid y las guió, enredándolas en su cuello, mientras el baso sus manos por su cintura suavemente, sintiendo a través de la delgada tela su cuerpo; Su rostro se aproximo y sintió el aliento de la chica, nervioso y rápido, le beso levemente los labios y bajo a su cuello, donde empezó una incesante tarea de besos y suaves caricias, la volvió a morder, ese cuello tan apetitoso que tenia Ayuzawa lo hacia perder el control.

-Usui…- logro escuchar de la agitada fémina mientras el volvía a sus labios.

La beso de nuevo, callándola, ya que si seguía pronunciando su nombre de esa manera se dejaría llevar por sus endemoniados instintos.

-No me expliques nada…- se acerco a su oído a susurrarle mientras ella se estremecía por su aliento – será la ultima vez…- le beso el oído y lamió finamente su lóbulo mientras apretaba sus caderas.

El vapor lo mareo.

Abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir los golpeteos en la puerta, incesantes; Tomo su cabeza con una mano y la sacudió un poco.

Había estado soñando todo este tiempo, su rostro estaba caliente y su cuerpo adormecido, miro sus manos y estaban arrugadas por el contacto con el agua.

Sintió de nuevo la puerta siendo golpeada y se paro. Tomo unas toallas, se las puso alrededor de la cintura y con la otra alrededor del cuello abrió la puerta de baño.

Todo estaba inundado de vapor, denso y tibio. Y raramente todo le parecía familiar.

Dio unos pasos hacia delante, mojando el piso con sus pies y marcho por el pasadizo hacia la puerta principal.

Era molesto recibir visitas , cuanto hubiera deseado continuar su sueño, su sueño…recordó y sintió de nuevo un ardor en sus mejillas.

-Voy…- murmuro al ver la insistencia de aquella persona tras la puerta.

Tomo la manija con su mano recordando las escenas de su sueño en aquellas paredes.

Suspiro y giro la manija.

Usui Takumi estaba extasiado…

Continuara…

* * *

Tantan! :D ese capitulo me salio algo "intenso", espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…no seria mala idea incluir o escribir un lemon luego jajajajaja!..esa mente de Usui..creo que era de esperarce.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, los adoro, gracias por sus sugerencias, créanme que las tendré en cuenta! Como siempre estoy en el aire de cómo continuara :D pero eso es lo interesante!

Quien será en la puerta?...ni idea…que dicen Uds.?

Para mi que puede ser hasta el cartero xD

De nuevo gracias a todos por ponerla en favoritos y comentar, ese es mi mayor impulso para continuar.

Agradecimientos especiales a: LaraLu, Hyuuga-Yuuki, GiiuChan y JaviJavi

Nos leemos


	5. Soleado

Capitulo V : Soleado

Y si…realmente le extasiaban todos esos… "pensamientos" le aterraba la sola idea de no poder sacarse de la cabeza a aquella Maid.

Sus pasos se hicieron largos hacia la puerta que tocaban con insistencia, apretó los dientes, se vengaría de alguna manera de esa persona que lo había sacado de su atmosfera, unos minutos más hubieran sido suficiente para satisfacerlo…siquiera por hoy.

Giro la manilla y abrió la puerta sin más.

Una cabellera violácea se asomo por debajo y unos ojos azules lo arremetieron con recelo.

-….Desea algo?- la persona delante suyo que le llegaba a la altura de su pecho resoplo en un gesto de molestia.

- QUE ¡! NO ME RECONOCES? –su rostro estaba enrojecido, no cavia en si que el rubio no lo reconociera.

-….ummm… espera, espera – Se agacho un poco para observar su rostro, pero no le resultaba familiar…pero.

Su mente empezó hacer un juego de flash en el que ponía intercambiar utensilios, ropa , maquillaje y pelo...así empezó a jugar con el rostro del chiquillo histérico que estaba delante suyo… si le poníamos esto…no, no. Tal vez un vestido..ummm, el pelo… si que tal si le ponemos…

Su mano echa un puño choco contra su palma en señal que había resuelto el acertijo.

-Aoi-Chan…!-sus ojos eran dos líneas y su rostro de ser tan masculino se había deformado para ser una caricatura totalmente complacida por su gran descubrimiento.

-Vaya hasta que por fin! – resoplo fuertemente un poco sonrojado y esquivando la mirada.

…

-Siquiera invítame a pasar no?- Subió el tono de voz al ver que la mente de Usui se hallaba en otra dimensión.

Era extraño, Takumi era el mas vivaz, atento y mordaz de los hombres que conocía...y esa actitud no era la suya, sin duda algo pasaba –suspiro-

-Que te trae aquí?...- Takumi se sentó fatigadamente en el sillón mientras cruzaba los brazos- No sabia que tuvieras mi dirección…

-Pues…Satsuki-chan tiene las direcciones de todo el personal...y ya que eres miembro…veras –Tomo aire- haremos un evento pronto, y queremos que no solo las Maids participen, Todos lo harán!...Serán trajes de época…algo como –Extendió unos bocetos en la mesa de centro, coloreados y muy bien elaborados- Algo así como Romeo & Julieta?..siglo XVII…con muchos ador-

La cabeza de Usui rodo, se le formaron nebulosas en el cerebro recordando el festival, los juegos artificiales, cuando le tomo la mano, los trajes, la atmosfera, el sonrojo y aquellas palabras!

Miro al frente y se dio cuenta que Aoi seguía hablando de su proyecto con euforia y entusiasmo.

-Pero no quiero que sea algo estrambótico, todo tendrá finas costuras encajes, halle un lugar donde traen telas importadas y pedrería que seria- una voz ronca lo interrumpió

-Aoi- chan… - lo miro con algo de dulzura y nostalgia, ya que vio similitudes en los bocetos y los trajes de aquella vez – no creo que pueda participar…no pienso trabajar mas en Maid Latte …- un suspiro casi imperceptible salió e sus labios.

-Pero Satsuki-chan no me dijo nada…porque…Nadie es capaz de informarme nada claro! –refunfuño el ojiazul mientras miraba a Usui con cólera.

-Satsuki-Chan no lo sabe aun…-Su mirada se desvió al ventanal que mostraba la ciudad iluminada, el sol había salido esplendido ese día, bañando al paisaje de concreto con rayos de luz, seguramente era medio día…entre el baño y tanta "meditación" se le había ido toda la mañana.

-Usui…que paso? …-La mirada del joven era intensa y se posaba con preocupación sobre el, esa actitud no era la de Takumi y estaba seguro que tenia que ver con… - es Misaki verdad?

El nombre que pronuncio Aoi resonó en toda la habitación. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en el rostro de Usui que aun observaba la ciudad como se reía de el.

-responde…es mejor hablar las cosas…- sus manso blanquecinas del chico sobre sus muslos desesperaban para que el otro hablase- di algo…! – vocifero impaciente, les preocupaba la situación de esos dos…ya que eran sus…amigos, esta ultima palabra calo en el violáceo y le dio una chispa de alegría…por fin tenia personas a las que podía llamar amigos.

-Hinata Shintani…- arrastro las silabas como si fueran amargas y Aoi lo entendió todo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hallo entre los dos por un momento.

-Sabes…ella te prefiere a ti – bajo la vista ante la dura mirada de Takumi que pareciera que acusara a la ciudad por todas sus desgracias.

-Sabes…ella lo besaba…a el- Trago en seco al oír aquello, No lo podía creer! Misaki…Misa! No era de aquellas chicas que jugaban con los sentimientos de las personas ni era oportunista para hacer tal cosa!

-Debe haber algo mal! No puede ser ella…! Son puras habladurías Usui! Tu sabes que NO es cierto!- respondió enérgico ante tan repentinas acusaciones que le hacían, a la que hasta el momento era la persona mas responsable, valiente y admirable en todo Seika!

-Yo los vi…- sus ojos se dilataron, no salía palabra alguna de su boca, Takumi jamás mentiría.- Supongo que seria una molestia trabajar en el mismo Café…además…-sonrió irónico- molestaría a Shintani cuando la espere en el callejón…como lo hacia…así que es mejor alejarme – lo miro y dio una sonrisa esplendida…

Tan perfecta que resultaba falsa, y Aoi Hyougou sabia que la mejor mascara de Takumi era su ironía, esa sonrisa era la caparazón de toda la cólera, ira, tristeza y dolor que le causaba esta situación.

-Explícame exactamente lo que paso Takumi…- la seriedad en las palabras del chico le sacaron de sitio, ambos con suma mesura y duda se miraron, al verlo sinceramente a los ojos, Usui comprendió que era de confiar y procedió a contarle desde el inicio.

La garganta del rubio estaba seca y el otro le miraba con atención, sin pasar de largo ni una palabra, y así pudo percibir que en algunas palabras en especial, Usui reprimía bastantes emociones…

No podía creer lo que hablaba el rubio, acaso esta …vencido?

OoOoOoO

* * *

Estaban los dos sentados en el parque…alado de ese cerezo . Mirando al horizonte de luces parpadeantes de la ciudad. Takumi, aun con la botella en la mano se mordía los labios para aguantar la ira y no estrellarse contra el castaño. En cambio Hinata con una mirada relajada observaba al milímetro la situación.

Sorbió un trago y dejo la botella a un lado, sus brazos se posicionaron para atrás, echando un poco su cuerpo y estiro las piernas, la brisa de la noche era helada y la llovizna no cesaba.

Shintani con las piernas cruzadas y miro a Usui, tratando de descifrarlo.

-Porque bebes? – solto Shintani serio mirándolo directamente.

-No es tu problema…- lo miro de reojo y siguió con su tarea de observar el paisaje – Aunque creo que lo sabes…

Shintani miro al horizonte también y relajo las piernas…

-Desde un principio nos declaramos en guerra Usui…recuerdas? – dijo sin despegar la vista del cielo mientras las gotas empezaban a traspasar su abrigo.

-Sabes que eres obsesivo Shintani…? –sonrio con ironia.

-Tu no te quedas atrás Takumi – miro con algo de rencor – estoy seguro que para ti Misaki es simplemente un capricho.

Las palabras fueron dagas e hicieron que Usui se reincorporara y se sentara derecho.

-No hables si no tienes idea- su tono ronco fue interrumpido.

-Si tengo idea! Lo se…se de tu familia…tus obligaciones y el porque estas en Seika! – gruño enérgico mientras Usui lo miraba perplejo – dime tu niño rico que haces con una chica com-

Takumi ardió. Con sus manos heladas tomo el cuello de Shintani y se abalanzo sobre el, sosteniéndolo y estrangulándolo, mientras el otro tomaba con todas fuerzas sus manos y hacia un espacio para zafarse.

-IDIOTA! Tu que sabes! - apretó aun mas y una patada lo desconecto de la pelea, Shintani lo había empujado unos metros y miraba como Usui se ponía en pie.

Ambos allí, frente a frente y la maniática lluvia de referi.

-Lo se por los de Miyabigaoka,…no es allí donde te quiere transferir tu familia?- Lo miro acusante- dime…no deberías salir con chicas de tu clase ..?...cuantas chicas de Seika se te han declarado?...eh?...claro! no estamos a tu nivel!…pero tienes que matar el tiempo con algo no? Misaki-chan tal vez! – grito efusivamente el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba amenazador al rubio exigiéndole alguna especie de explicación.

-No tienes una maldita idea de lo que hablas … - contesto airoso e irónico mientras lo observaba con furia- y a ti cuantas veces te han rechazado ? –bufo sin mas ,para luego en segundos, sentir su cuerpo tambalear y su mejilla acalorada; Acababa de recibir un puñetazo sin previo aviso.

-Yo…-desvió la mirada- siempre ame su corazón…- pronuncio con melancolía y devoción- siempre lo hice…

-Y que te hace pensar que yo no…- sobo su mejilla roja mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban.

La lluvia los empapo completamente, los cabellos de ambos se pegaban a sus rostros y gotas afortunabas paseaban por sus cuellos; La ropa se les pegaba celosa y entre pausas se podía observar como alguno de ellos de vez en cuando tiritaba.

-Ustedes…son algo? – la pregunta vino con una sonrisa irónica rara de Shintani- novios…amantes…pareja… -lo miro con dureza- si quiera tienen… algún tipo de confianza…?

* * *

OoOoOoO

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el al recordar lo sucedido; y la mirada atenta de Aoi no le ayudaba.

-tal vez…Hinata tenga razón – lo miro con temor – y es que ustedes…no son nada…Después del Festival- sintió una mirada celosa sobre el- el cual ella me comento lo sucedido...no paso a mas…ella esperaba algo mas sabes?

- Y esa es la razón porque la encontré – a medida que hablaba se ponía de pie amenazante – con EL BASTARDO DE HINATA! RESPONDEME AHORA TU! ES JUSTO? – grito con ira al presente.

El violáceo no soporto esa actitud, ese chico estaba confundido.

-Y TU LE PREGUNTASTE A MISAKI ALGO ¡ SIQUIERA LE DEJASTE DAR UNA EXPLICACION!- tomo aire- ESTUPIDO USUI!

_ESTUPIDO USUI! – la voz de la Kaichou resonó en su cabeza y cayó en seco._

Usui Takumi por primera vez…_la comprendió_

_

* * *

_

_**N.A.:**_

Alo…me demore mucho en actualizar...! lose y PERDON! Es que tuve un lapsus brutus xD no sabia como continúala pero creo que agarre el hilo…

Pues para las que leyeron todo el manga sabrán eso de la familia de Usui y todo eso…a las que no …trankis es solo una referencia…el finc no gira en torno sobre la familia de Usui, si no sobre el y..pues el *¬* y su lindo torso! NAAAAAAAAA! Jajajaja!

Sobre este cap: 

-ya esta despejado lo de la conversación de Usui e Hinnata. (golpes…les gusto?)

-Aoi! :D si lo se pero creo que es el único capaz de hacerlo reaccionar a Usui.

-Misaki Aparecerá en el próximo cap.

-No hay musiquita de fondo... ya habrá! sigan sugiriendo please! me encantaron las que me dijeron!

Sobre el Futuro:

-Muchas me enviaron por inbox la idea de LEMMON ¡ *¬* me gusta la idea ya que tengo unos publicados de otra serie en otras paginas pero..que opinan..tal ves la adjunte a la historia o haga una aparte….etc.

**Reviews?** Ideas son bienvenidas, golpes o sugerencias :D

_**Pd: Gracias mil gracias no pensé ke tendría acogida…pero ya ven! Uds. me animan! y bueno a las que siempre comentan :D a los anónimos! A los que les da paro cardiaco! TODOS! GRACIAS!**_


	6. Intermedio

**Intermedio**

_**Música: The Likes - He's Not A Boy **_ _**(recomiendo ver el video y oír mientras leen)**_

Se arreglo el pelo delicadamente y se puso una vincha blanca, le encantada su flequillo y el estilo que llevaba.

Salió de los camerinos dispuesta a unirse al grupo: Hanoka, Erika y Subaru la esperaban ansiosas, se percibía algo de nerviosísimo entre las integrantes, escandalosamente vestidas.

Como era posible llevar faldas tan cortas! Como era posible que señoritas como ellas toquen esa clase de…Música! Y en esas fachas tan inapropiadas!

Incomodas por la presencia de otras bandas en aquel escenario clandestino, persistían en la idea de salir, tenían un aire sofisticado en medio de todo aquel alboroto.

Tomo un espejo y se delineo los ojos con un lápiz azabache, deslizo en lápiz mientras escuchaba a la fría Hanoka calmar a su amiga, la pobre Satsuki estaba intrigada por aquella presentación, habían hecho escapar a estas niñas del colegio privado para tener un día de diversión con sus amigas pero la habían engañado! Ahora estaban aquí en medio de lo que mas temían : chicos!

Misaki termino de delinear sus ojos caramelo y guardo en un pequeño bolso los utensilios, delicadamente y firme camino entre la horda de otras bandas que miraban sus exquisitos atributos y se dirigió a su adorado bajo.

Lo saco de su funda y se lo colgó, todo algunas notas para sentir si estaba afinado y dio una leve sonrisa al oír su ronco sonar. Tenia el sonido de un hombre susurrando al oído, profundo y grave.

Vio una mano levantada a lo lejos llamándola: estaban a punto de salir, se apresuro a ir hacia ellas no sin antes chocar con algo firme.

-Perdón… - levanto la vista a el objeto que le impedía continuar y vio el rostro de un tipo , apuesto si, pero irritante.

-No sabia que permitían la entrada a las novias…- sonó en tono de burla mirando el bajo que llevaba.

-Soy una participante no la novia de cualquiera. – notoriamente molesta lo miro con enojo y siguio su camino, no sin antes echar una mirada hacia atrás a ver al objeto - "diablos… "- refunfuño al ver su altura, rubio cabello y a la vez, en un instante, su rostro que volteaba y se cruzaba con su mirada a lo lejos, vio una sonrisa…

Quedo perpleja, no solo por el misterioso tipo, si no –sonrió también – por el mundo lleno de emociones fuera del internado.

Un brazo la jalo y entraron en el escenario.

Sintió pánico, la gente clavo sus ojos en el grupo de muchachas y por un momento hubo silencio, hasta que los murmullos empezaron a escucharse.

Hanoka al mando del micrófono se acerco confiada y sus labios se movieron.

-Este tema es para todos ustedes…- su voz fría y sensual congelo algunos latidos.

La batería de Erika empezó a prepararse, choco sus baquetas en forma de conteo y todo comenzó.

Sus delgados dedos bailaban entre las gruesas cuerdas, aprisionándolas, haciéndolo recitar aquel bajo, mientras miraba a todas las chicas, en verdad disfrutaba esta oportunidad, Hanoka canto y un suspiro entre ellas se disipo:

_He's not a boy that you can change  
Nor should you want to  
He's not a boy that you contain  
Don't let it taunt you  
Don't even try to run away  
He wouldn't stop you  
He's not a boy that you can change_

Empezó el baile, entre twist y rock! La gente se movía alocada, y las parejas empezaron a corear, todo salió como imaginaban.

Entre la multitud diviso a un intruso que la miraba intensamente, era el rubio que seductoramente se mantenía quieto entre la multitud exaltada.

_We were up all night  
Talking trash and wasting time  
When he says you're beautiful  
It's not a line  
But in the morning you might find  
That he might have changed his mind  
He got lonely for a love  
For just one night_

Se miraron fijamente unos minutes mientras ella se movió al ritmo de la música y la energía que emanaba la multitud, esa letra si la dirigiera a alguien, seria a el, el típico chico, apuesto, misterioso y de una sola noche.

Lo miro intensamente, le atraía la actitud y me molestaba a la vez, vio la sonrisa en sus labios y empezó a corear con energía y sin apartar la mirada la estrofa que le pertenecía:

_You may say  
Why don't you realise  
I could give you everything  
But you see  
He can't be contained  
or satisfied by all  
you could bring_

La cabeza del chico se echo para atrás mostrando una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos serios, entendía el mensaje; y ella no era cualquier chica.

Sacudió su cabellera y se olvido del observador, esta noche disfrutaría al máximo, miro a sus compañeras esbozar sonrisas emoción, la batería era mas ruda, Subaru se deslizaba en el teclado y Hanoka cantaba con sentimiento….

_He's not a boy that you can save…!  
He's not a boy that you can change…!_

Raspo por ultima ves y terminaron al mismo tiempo sin dar lugar para asimilar todo, y estallaron! El mundo ovaciono con gritos y aplausos a las nuevas favoritas del escenario.

Salieron airosas de las tablas y en camerinos atónitos y exaltados los chicos buscaron hablarles como diera, eran estupendas! como habían podido dudar de tan lindas chicas.

Entre el montón ella salió al callejón, le sofocaban las multitudes y esta no era la excepción.

Abrio la vieja puerta trasera y se apoyo en la pared de aquel callejón agitada y satisfecha, era el pico de la emoción en su aburrida vida.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo la gélida brisa de la noche, sintió una tibieza en los labios y se deleito con ellos.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró con unos verdes, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo a darle una bofetada.

Silencio

-Creo que tu si podrías cambiarme…-sonrió sobando su mejilla mientras la chica lo miraba con furia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

N.A.:

:D no me golpeen si no les traigo la continuación de destemplanza! Lo se ¡ me odian..pero esta 50% echa…entre tanto para no hacerlas esperar mucho y como…regalo por su apoyo …les traje este one-shot! Espero les guste…es como el intermedio en medio de la obra de teatro!

Esta totalmente basada en la canción de The Likes, estuve pegada del grupo esta semana...ojala a Uds. también les guste…! A mi me encanto este one shot!...planeo tal vez ..hacerla un fanfinc...legal, legal luego...mientras tanto espero oír también sus opiniones sobre esto….

Destemplanza pronto! Les trae grandes sorpresas! :D

Saludo a todos! Gracias x sus comentarios y opiniones!


	7. Viento

_En el capitulo anterior :_

_"Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el al recordar lo sucedido; y la mirada atenta de Aoi no le ayudaba._

_-tal vez…Hinata tenga razón – lo miro con temor – y es que ustedes…no son nada…Después del Festival- sintió una mirada celosa sobre el- el cual ella me comento lo sucedido...no paso a mas…ella esperaba algo mas sabes?_

_- Y esa es la razón porque la encontré – a medida que hablaba se ponía de pie amenazante – con EL BASTARDO DE HINATA! RESPONDEME AHORA TU! ES JUSTO? – grito con ira al presente._

_El violáceo no soporto esa actitud, ese chico estaba confundido._

_-Y TU LE PREGUNTASTE A MISAKI ALGO ¡ SIQUIERA LE DEJASTE DAR UNA EXPLICACION!- tomo aire- ESTUPIDO USUI!_

_ESTUPIDO USUI! – la voz de la Kaichou resonó en su cabeza y cayó en seco._

_Usui Takumi por primera vez…la comprendió"_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VI : Viento**

Musica: Recomiendo el op y ed de Kimi ni todoke :D

El ambiente de Café Latte seguía siendo el mismo, cálido, alegre y sobretodo, como dice la gerente: Kawaiiii !

Las luces parpadeaban, el tema de hoy era : Años 20, y todas las Maid estaban encantadas, menos Misaki, no le gustaba llevar accesorios tan ostentosos, ni peinados extraños.

Pero era su trabajo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con lentejuelas corto, manga cero, unos guantes blancos arriba de los codos y un lindo tocado de tul negro con flores blancas, su cabello recogido y por primera ves ondulado le hacían ver refinada y extremadamente delicada. Sin duda Aoi-chan se había esmerado por capturar los diseños de la época, y no tardo en tener éxito entre los asistentes del café.

Los tres idiotas estaban destellando fuegos artificiales al ver a su querida Misa-chan vestida así! Era sin duda una belleza clásica y sin igual, sus labios carmesí y el maquillaje acentuaba muy bien su belleza. Los tres murieron en un suspiro cuando les dio una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos amos, ya han pensado en algo para ordenar?- sonrió como era de costumbre al verlos tan entusiasmados, pero pronto se exaspero y con una mirada directa les obligo hablar.

-Miiisa-chan! Danos lo que desees! – los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo como era de costumbre.

Como era de costumbre verlo atravesar la puerta dando una sonrisa refrescante hacia ella con una picara mirada.

Como era de costumbre verlo sentado en alguna mesa lejana observándola y riéndose de esa situación

Como era de costumbre verlo merodeando la cocina con el delantal impecable a pesar de hacer miles de platos.

Como era de costumbre sus encuentros en el callejón trasero al sacar la basura o irse a casa.

…

De pronto la sonrisa dibujada se transformo en una melancólico gesto forzado y esto lo notaron aquellos muchachos, no se pronuncio palabra alguna hasta que ella hizo una reverencia rápida.

-Perdonen amos! Volveré en seguida con algo para ustedes! – Corrió hasta la puerta de la cocina y desapareció.

-Misa-chan…algo le sucede – Ikkun miro la puerta y junto a sus compañeros se sumo en la preocupación.

-Debemos investigas lo que sucede! Algo esta afectando a misa-chan! – grito Kurotatsu ofendido y abrumado por una avalancha de suposiciones que pasaban por su mente.

-….no! ….-Shiroyan hablo calmado apoyado con los codos sobre la mesa – dejémosla, no es bueno entrometerse en sus asuntos personales…- mirando a sus compañeros que estaban sorprendidos.

-Pero Shiroyan! Algo debe pasar con ella…Nuestra Kaichou nunca se afecta fácilmente! – Arremetió Kurotatsu mirando fijamente al rubio.

-Cálmate..! – Ikkun jalo la pequeña cola de su amigo para frenarlo, no quería ver una pelea en el café.

-No tenemos ningún derecho…además- sonrió a sus amigos que estaban estupefactos – Misaki-chan es fuerte! - sonrió mirando algo triste la puerta .

La preocupación arremetió pero estaban calmados, Shiroyan tenía razón , Misaki era fuerte! Y si necesitaba la ayuda de esos tres, no dudarían un segundo!

Pero Misaki no se sentía fuerte, levanto el rostro y se encontró con las Maid's mirándola con preocupación, sus ojos se dilataron en lagrimas, las cuales contuvo y corrió a los vestidores; Nadie podía verla así.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se desplomo.

No aguantaba estar en esta situación, había sido meramente su culpa por dar cabida desde un principio a Hinata! Odiaba recordar los ojos de Usui acusándola, arremetiéndole y encarándole lo que había hecho! …y cuando lo defendió…porque? Es que acaso sentía algo hacia Hinata….?

Un puñalada de culpa se clavo en su pecho, recordó exactamente la escena y no tardo en sollozar, sin duda Usui había sacado conclusiones equivocadas, y ella había sido incapaz de reaccionar en ese momento…. –apretó fuertemente sus puños ante la impotencia-…."me odia"

Un grito ahogado se escucho, y Satsuki preocupada toco la puerta…

-Misaki-chan…estas bien? – dijo suavemente confundida por toda esta situación.

-um…..un momento por favor…- la gerente lo entendió muy bien y dio unos pasos pasa salir de los cambiadores, pero pronto fue interrumpida por la imagen de la Maid sonriente y con el maquillaje corrido.

-Disculpe gerente! Ahora mismo atenderé las mesas…- una sonrisa se clavo en su rostro mientras Satsuki suspiro y le tomo las manos.

-Misaki-chan! No te preocupes – se sonrojo- nos encargaremos del café tu…descansa y despeja tu mente – le apretó las manos y la miro con dulzura.

Y así lo hizo, no se cambio, simplemente tomo su bolso y salió de aquel lugar, sin duda Café Latte le traía la imagen de Usui a la cabeza, y estaba segura que él, en este momento, la detestaba mas que a nada en ese instante…..y eso le dolía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El elevador se deslizo por el edificio y a él le pareció una eternidad, había sido un idiota….

Se apoyo en la pared del elevador y se sumergió en el cuello de su abrigo, quería sentir algo cálido antes de enfrentarse a la fría realidad – el elevador se abrió y en un momento estaba en la calle- había dejado que sus impulsivas acciones lo llevaran…tal ves a una situación que no tenia remedio.

Se dirigió con prisa calle abajo, tenía que arreglar un asunto pendiente, quería dejar las cosas más que claras a ese tipo.

Se encontró frente a la susodicha guarida, camino sobre el concreto rasgando el viendo que lo golpeaba con fuerza, los carteles se balanceaban estrepitosos haciendo advertencia de lo que estaba por venir.

Vio al Castaño asomarse entre las maquinas de jugos de aquella gasolinera y antes que se diera cuenta abrió la boca para llamar su atención.

-Guau….- su voz ronca y grave hizo eco en los metales de aquel lugar.

Sorprendido, el castaño volteo inmediatamente para encontrarse con los ojos extrañamente serenos del rubio.

-Takumi…-murmuro bajo mientras miraba la determinación del rubio.

- el otro día…me dijiste que relación teníamos Misaki y yo….no? – clavo sus ojos en el castaño mientras se acerco dos pasos.

-Así es- lo miro desafiante y con una respuesta lista.

-Pues eso no te incumbe….-sonrió- lo único que debe importante – se acerco a su rostro peligrosamente – lo único que te debe importar es que…jamás renunciare a ella, y no es una obsesión como la tuya Shintani…- El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás evidentemente enfurecido- yo la amo…- cerro los ojos y se alejo de el.

-Yo tampoco renunciare Takumi…- se inflo y trato de buscarle motivos pero le sorprendió una cosa: La ira de Takumi se había desvanecido y solo encontró por su parte una mirada de grosera indiferencia, … había vuelto.

-No cederé Shintani…nunca - y sin mas se volteo levantando una mano en señal de despedida.

La cara de Shintani ardía de la cólera y no logro pronunciar palabra.

-GUAU! – como siempre la presencia de Takumi lo dejaba sin palabras y sin saber como arremeter.

Usui por su parte, esbozo una sonrisa…lo único que le importaba ahora era su Maid y tenia que verla ahora mismo.

Corrió cortando el viento helado calle abajo, la capucha de su abrigo bailaba al compas del viento y los cabellos de Takumi se desordenaban, le quedaba poco tiempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino contra el viento, era helado y dolía al igual que toda esta situación ; Los carteles de las calles se balanceaban, la gente caminaba apurada y congestionaba la acera.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, camino sin rumbo, no quería saber nada de nadie, no quería encontrarse con nadie conocido ni con nada que le traiga el rostro del rubio a la mente.

De nuevo vino a su mente.

No soportaba mas esta situación! La odiaba! Odiaba todo esto! Odiaba a SHINTANI! ODIABA USUI! ODIABA AL CAFÉ Y A CADA CENTIMETRO DE LA ESCUELA! Ella jamás pidió que la siguiera, jamás pidió que la siguieran! Mucho menos aun pidió estar en esta situación!

Y la única razón por la cual no se podía sacar al pervertido rubio de la cabeza es que le importaba! Y mucho! LO AMABA!

-Pruebe nuestras galletas señorita – una joven sonriente la saco de sus pensamientos, le puso en las manos una especie de cortesía envuelta en papel rosa, el nombre de alguna panadería aparecía en el envoltorio….nerviosos sus dedos y su mente aun sumergida en el rostro de Takumi desasieron el envoltorio y apareció una galleta de la fortuna.

Una galleta de la fortuna.

Miro hacia su delante y la cantidad de gente que caminaba en la misma dirección,¿Quien tenia tiempo para estas cosas en estos tiempos llenos de desamores y problemas?.

Un tumulto se formo cerca a ella, al parecer una persona iba contra la corriente, algunos se quejaban escandalosos mientras el individuo paso cerca suyo y ella miro lo que parecía una ilusión.

Acaso ese era Usui?

Una cabellera rubia y su perfil paso rápidamente.

No….no podía ser así -sacudió su cabeza- la mente le jugaba cruel y suciamente.

Rompió la galleta y leyó el papel enrollado.

"_Quien se arrodilla ante el hecho consumado es incapaz de enfrentar el porvenir.__"_

Esta frase congelo sus sentidos. Es que acaso este pequeño papel la acusaba?, desvió la mirada…que podía hacer ante esta situación sino olvidar y asumirlo….no podía cambiar las cosas.

Leyó de nuevo el papel en sus manos mientras sus pasos se hacían pesados.

Seguiría sufriendo siempre ante esto y el hecho de haber perdido al alienígena…si...ese era el destino -sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas y su rostros e oculto en las sombras.

-no….-unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron en el papel que tenía en sus manos- Nooo- quería un porvenir con Takumi, no quería que todo esto llegara hasta aquí…quería – Takumi…estúpido Takumi….-Lloro desolada y empujo a la gente delante suyo…

Tenia que solucionar esto…tenia que verlo ….! Tenia tantas cosas que decirle!

Tenia que….

Misaki Ayuzawa y Usui Takumi…

* * *

N.A.:

Akiii esta!, Largo?..si creo que si, Raro? También!, Satisfecha yo? No tanto…esta ves me faltaron palabras para describir la situación, no se…xD

Les gusto? Espero que si! Me tarde lo se! Peor les deje el intermedio / para que no me golpeen xD

Sobre el Finc:

Lo del Guau! De los chicos, pues esta claro de donde lo saque…quería hacer notar que el Usui que todas amamos esta devuelta ¡! La seguridad se Takumi había desaparecido.

USUI PASO ALADO DE ELLA! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII jajajajaja pero na no era el lugar indicado para el encuentro , lo habrá pronto? Pues no seee :D pienso torturarlos mas! Eso si!

Agradecimientos:

Hyuuga-Yuuki : pues no me siento muy segura de seguir en intermedio como historia :/ y bueno! Ya veremos..en un futuro _ jaja gracias x comentar siempre espero que te guste este cap! No odies al Hinata! Es lindo…a mi me gusta…o/o solo espero que consiga alguien ke lo ame u/u

SunnyBunnyFunny: No lo subí al día siguiente perdooooooooooooon! xD peor aquí lo tienes el próximo tratare de hacerlo y subirlo pronto!

Seohyeon: Siento mucho hacerte esperar! Perdoooooooon! xD pero ves, espero tu honesta opinión sobre este cap y si lo del epilogo lo estoy pensando :D

Hamao: otra ves…me sentiré de hacer quedar a Hinata como villano u/u peor si es bello el tío! Espero que te guste este cap :D!

Y TODOS LOS QUE QUIEREN LEMMON LEVANTEN LA MANO Y DIGAN YOOO! xD : samany, LauAkiko, Lovely-Hime Poachi, hitsuyackie, Scarlett-95! Jaja lo pensare…seriamente, como dijeron por ahí anda apresurado pero,, no esta mal, esta semana tratare de hacer un borrador o/o GARCIAS A TODOS X LEER!

Gracias a todos por agregarme a favoritos etc etc! Cuídense!

**Fuerza Japón!**

Reviews?


	8. Ventarrón

**Capitulo VII : Ventarrón**

.

El elevador estaba arruinado, acaso era una señal?

Había corrido todas esas cuadras en segundos y sus piernas temblaban, mientras su respiración entrecortaba dejaba ver lo frágil que era ante esta situación.

El viento la había golpeado groseramente.

Se mantenía pensativa en aquel living desierto, observando el disfuncional asesor…buscando; Rodo su vista por el lugar y las vio.

Observo aquellas escaleras y de tan solo verlas se fatigo. En serio tenía que subir todo eso?...vaya suerte que había tenido…

Antes de poner un pie encima dio un gran suspiro, se quito los tacones y empezó a subir… le esperaba una largo recorrido.

Los escalones se hacían eternos , miro hacia arriba y se paralizo, 10 pisos más y estaría frente suyo….

¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Le dirigiría palabra? ¿La miraría siquiera?

Un nudo se hizo en su pecho .

Se apoyo en la helada pared y miro hacia arriba, viendo el remolino de escaleras que le esperaba.

Tenia que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano o jamás...- trago en seco-

Sus dedos de deslizaron sobre las correas de los zapatos de tacón y de un impulso siguió recorriendo las empinadas gradas. El vestido que era una molestia que le hacia mas torpe su asenso sin embargo insistía a cada paso que daba.

Tenia que llegar pronto…pronto… o su corazón no resistiría. Debía sacarse todos estos pensamientos amargos, y estas preguntas agobiantes….

"vamos Misaki, piensa, piensa…"

Una oleada de anécdotas pasaron por su mente, el festival, los idiotas, la cocina, el karaoke, manzanas, conejitos, conejitos de manzana, conejitos, conejitos…conejitos….

La imagen de Kano con gorro con orejas y su semblante serio hizo cosquillas a su cerebro y no soporto mas; Una risa se dibujo en sus labios mientras que , con energías renovadas y con la seguridad que a muchas personas le preocupaba el bienestar de la endemoniada Kaichou.

.

**OoOoOoOo**

.

-Usui! – la miraba desorbitada de Satsuki lo apuñalo - Acaba de irse! La despache temprano ya que… - Miro el rostro del chico preocupado- Ella… no se veía muy bien….sucede algo entre… ambos…?

La mirada de la gerente era comprensible, ya imaginaba el rubio como debe haberse sentido Misaki estos días; apretó los puños que se mantenían escondidos en su abrigo.

-no se preocupe…todo...saldrá bien….-Volteo dejando ver su ancha espalda y presuroso camino hacia la puerta.

-Espe- su tono de voz se hizo imperceptible, Usui-san sabría que hacer…no en vano era la persona que velaba siempre por Misa-chan….

Lo vio desaparecer en segundos, el ambiente que se había creado era algo incomodo, pero vaya! Que si le preocupaban esos chicos…lo que se miraba como la pareja perfecta parecía desmoronarse al no verlos juntos…como ya era de costumbre.

La ciudad nuevamente se abría ante el, la gente caminando en las mismas direcciones logrando encapsular las salidas y dejar sin aliento a cualquiera…

Oculto su rostro en el abrigo, y alzo la mano hacia la calle…o mejor no…. Regreso su helada mano al bolsillo donde se ocultaba y camino.

Sus ojos verdes reflejaban las luces de las calles: Había fallado.

Se perdió asi entre la multitud de nuevo, lo único que quería ahora era despejarse….la verdad es que, si la hubiera visto en el café, no habría sabido como reaccionar y lo único que habría optado por hacer es :

1.- Abrazarla de improviso y profundamente hasta mesclar sus aromas, levantare el rostro y besarla hasta que se queden sin aliento y compartir miradas dolidas...entonces ella reaccionaria?

2.-Reprocharle todo lo sucedido tal vez hasta cruelmente y desatar una tormenta que terminaría con ella mas herida; entonces trataría de remediarlo rápidamente pero no puede ya observaba como ella del nerviosismo y la situación mordía sus labios, lo que era una maldita tentación para el ya que la acorralaría contra la pared y la besaría ferozmente ..y ella reaccionaria?

Y asi llegaban venían a su mente todas las probabilidades : 3, 4, 10...30

El viento helado chocaba contra su rostro pálido, y un resoplido saco vapor de su interior, los papeles volaban arremolinados y de vez en cuando un sombrero se veía por los aires; aun así avanzaba; Con los labios secos y su imaginación divagando entre los labios de aquella chica.

Y así una batalla entre el y el viento se desato, no se sabe exactamente porque razón, pero Takumi era ahora el único que caminaba en la calle. Todos ocultos en las tiendas observando a este chico que con su abrigo desafiaba al viento y se sumía mas en las probabilidades de de tener a la Kaichou una ves mas entre sus brazos.

Despertó entonces y estaba cerca ya, sin premeditarlo el edificio se miraba a lo lejos…sin querer había vuelto a su departamento, y una mirada triste se formo, volteo hacia un supermercado y entro.

Buscaría a la Kaichou…pero por ahora – toma una canasta de compras – ordenaría sus ideas y buscaría la manera adecuada de acercársele - tomo unas manzanas y las arrojo a la canasta – Por lo que le dijo Satsuki, Ella se encontraba sensible y afectada…no quería arruinar mas este hecho.

Todo se hizo largo y monótono…volvía estar solo, con bolsas de papel porque…hoy no iría al café, prepararía algo para calmar su estomago sin muchas ganas, no acompañaría a nadie a casa ni esperaría a nadie ya que…hoy no había a quien esperar, hoy comería solo y sin ninguna voz que se le dirija siquiera.

Tomo las bolsas de papel de sus compras y camino hasta la puerta principal del edificio, cruzo el umbral y vio el ascensor, personas bajaban de él , satisfechas y llenas de herramientas.

-ya puede usarlo joven! – uno de los conserjes se dirigió a él y siguió su camino mientras él se adentraba en el elevador sumido en su renovada soledad sin pensar en el tiempo.

Puso un paso en frente y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, delante suyo, el pasillo alfombrado y alado de su puerta: Una chica sentada en la alfombra con un vestido negro, sus piernas encogidas rodeadas por sus desnudos brazos y su rostro que encajaba perfecto en la escena, sonrojado con algunos penachos sobre sus mejillas y el tocado del pelo un poco desaliñado…estaba profundamente dormida.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, y es que en verdad no podía creerlo….su Maid se encontraba allí…allí…

Un alivio recorrió su cuerpo y la miro con extrema dulzura, dejo las bolsas de compras a un lado, abrió la puerta rápidamente, la tomo en sus brazos con extremo cuidado.

Ya en el aire, la miro de nuevo y examino cada parte de su rostro y el traje tan peculiar que llevaba, sin duda alguno mas que hermosa quería demasiado a esa mujer.

La beso en la frente y se perdió en su habitación.

Usui Takumi se sentía pleno…de nuevo.

.

* * *

.

**NA:**

Gracias a todos! Me demore…si lose (de nuevo) si lo se! xD y es que…fueron varios factores -_- pero e aquí de nuevo…este cap..bueno no es : "WAA EMOCION!" pero sirvió para que ambos se encuentren :D yey! Que pasara…lo veremos…eso de Usui la cargue en brazos y la lleve a su apartamento me abre la mente a mil cosas -/-

Ojala les haya agradado! Me encantaron todos sus comentarios y vale! Vale! nadie me presiona! Me encanta cada sugerencia o grito al cielo que me dan! Me da más ánimo para continuar! Y no me siento obligada ni nada! Hacer un nuevo género que nos sea drama y romance me atrae mucho…así en el futuro puedo traerles mejores fincs! Sin duda hacer el lemon fue una experiencia genial …

Lemon : 60% culminado..cualquier momento lo subo…lo hare como un one-shot! Como un "futuro" de este cap :D

Agradecimientos…bueno a los nuevos lectores, a los seguidores acérrimos y a todas las visitas que pasan por aquí a leer!

A proposito del nombre del cap o_o no tenia ideas asi que...disculpen! aceptaria sugerencias :D de todo tipo!

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Una Noche Cálida

******Capítulo VIII : Viento**Una**Noche****Cálida**

Musica: Soundtrack original Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!

* * *

Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente, y miro el techo blanco de la habitación.

Que había pasado?... solo recordaba haberse dormido con un delicioso aroma en sus fosas, seguramente alguien del edificio estaba cocinando….

Edificio!

Ascensor!

Usui!

Se paro estrepitosamente viendo la habitación alrededor y la desordenada cama en la que se encontraba.

Que sucede! Ella! ELLA! Estaba allí! Y ahora, aquí y que era eso y ese olor….mmmm

….

Pero que le sucedía! No era momento de….(realmente algo olía endemoniadamente bien)

Vio la ventana de esa habitación y reconoció la vista , miro alrededor y encontró una camisa blanca tirada y entre los pliegues una corbata roja….era…el uniforme de Seika…

No tardo en reconocer el estilo austero y medio vacío de aquella habitación, pero sus dudas quedaron resueltas cuando, alado de la cama encontró unos lentes delgados que estaban a punto de caerse.

Estaba en el apartamento de Usui Takumi y había dormido en su…-estrujo las sabanas que la envolvían- había dormido en su cama…

Unas lagrimas casi salen de sus ojos, había sido considerado después de la traición…

Se levanto silenciosa y busco rápidamente sus zapatos de taco, los tomo y salió de la habitación no sin antes haberla memorizado.

Se dirigió silenciosamente a la sala, y al no ver a nadie corrió de puntillas a la puerta creyéndose sigilosa.

-Kaichou…ya te vas?- una voz ronca a sus espaldas la detuvo

Un silencio se abrió entre ambos, no quería ni siquiera mirarlo, no entendía su reacción tan estúpida de venir a verlo, seguro la odiaba! Y aquí estaba arruinándole su existencia.

-Lo…Lo siento…no quise molestarte…me retiro- dijo rápidamente la última palabra y agarro la manilla de la puerta- no sé porque vine…

- En realidad deseas irte…?- Sintió como la mirada del rubio la recorría y le clavaba en el alma con cada palabra que le dirigía, seguramente le diría cuanto la detestaba - Porque… en realidad deseo estar contigo un rato…Ayuzawa…

Sus ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par al escuchar tal cosa, aun después de todo el…quería estar cerca a ella? – trago en seco y detuvo cualquier movimiento de intentar irse, -

Volteo rápidamente a mirarle y el estaba más cerca que lo esperado.

-Ayuzawa…- la miro sereno y le tomo la muñeca – No te vayas…

Algo se quebró en la endemoniada Kaichou, Usui Takumi era el único que la afectaba de tal manera…hasta el punto de hacerla llorar, si…, la Maid allí presente, al ver el dulce rostro del chico no resistió y exploto en llanto.

La ciudad se detuvo por un momento, esa había sido la semana más extraña que haya habido en años, el clima estaba tan cambiante que no tenían idea de cómo vestirse, pero de algo estaban seguros los citadinos, esa noche era insólitamente cálida.

Satsuki cerraba el café con ayuda de las chicas, mientras tres jóvenes sonrojados salían del café cosplay contando las monedas para regresar al día siguiente.

Sakura compartía un delicioso helado de frutilla con otro rubio que no hacía nada mas de disimular su sonrojo cada vez que ella daba una sonrisa, y al otro lado de la ciudad Shizuno y su hermano jugaban ajedrez como si de una batalla se tratase.

Hinata Shintani suspiro profundamente y levanto el teléfono. Tenía ganas de hablar con sus abuelos y de oír sus sabios consejos, le dolía algo en el pecho, un temor que tenía hace mucho tiempo acerca del amor que sentía, pero esta vez dejaría que todo tomase su rumbo, jamás renunciaría a una causa, pero ahora….quería despejarse un poco. Sintió el repique del teléfono y una voz al otro lado de la línea le saludo…

Pasaban las horas.

Un olor delicioso salía de la cocina, mientras la Maid esperaba en la sala mirando la ventana, se sentía mas relajada, había desahogado toda la culpa que llevaba dentro, aunque sin palabra alguna… aun dolía dirigirse a él como comúnmente lo hacía, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Deslizo un poco su cuerpo para mirar el umbral de la cocina y lo único que pudo observar era la espalda del rubio que se movía mientras sus brazos sacaban de las alacenas algunos potes.

¿Porque era tan amable aun habiendo sucedido tantas cosas?

-Sonrió para sus adentros - realmente se había topado con una buena persona…

Miro su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, aun tenía el traje estilo años 20 del café…, no era incomodo pero si inusual verla vestida con esa elegancia.

Todo eso sinceramente era inusual, estaba allí, alado de la gran ventana; Y en esa sala (que era de por si desierta y sin ningún adorno) una mesa de te japonés, en medio una lamparita con luz muy bajita, y ella allí esperando la comida que el chico le había prometido, extraño…; Extraño también el nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba articular palabra al estar frente suyo.

Tembló un poco al ver por el reflejo del vidrio al rubio trayendo una bandeja, su figura que quito todo tipo de pensamiento y no hizo mas que ponerla aun más nerviosa. Con delicadeza, puso dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un postre que se miraba delicioso.

Tranquilamente el rubio se sentó frente a ella y tomo la taza de chocolate, al acercársela a los labios el vapor empaño sus gafas haciendo que el dejara ver una vaga sonrisa, así se dio cuenta que la muchacha no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

Ambos encontraron sus miradas y ella oculto la suya inmediatamente.

-Perdóname…- musito la pelinegra muy bajito mientras enredaba sus dedos nerviosa –yo…jamás quise que sucediera esto…-sollozó- Yo no intente nada con Shintani, es mi gran amigo desde pequeña pero, todo se confundió y no pude pensar con claridad en ese momento, al verlo besándome también reaccione contra el y tu de pronto llegaste! Yo – Una tibia mano se poso en su mejilla haciendo que levantara su rostro-

-Ayuzawa…no tienes que pedir perdón, en verdad ambos no supimos …entender nada en ese momento…yo – la miro intensamente haciendo que la muchacha se estrujara – yo jamás debí dudar de ti…

-Usui… -Bajo la mirada de nuevo tímida mirando la taza de chocolate. Todo había formado un ambiente muy cálido. Se sentía protegida allí- Usui como puedes así de fácil-

-Créeme no es fácil – le dio una sonrisa- te sorprenderías a que niveles de paranoia llegue estos días sin ti - sonrió de lado mirándola de nuevo como el solo sabe hacerlo, encendiendo las mejillas de la muchacha.

-Paranoia? ….- cerro sus ojos, Misaki volvía a relucir – seguro atormentaste a la ciudad con tu modo de Alienígena pervertido – soltó con sarcasmo haciendo que el rubio soltara una risa.

-Pues…creo que si… - sus ojos verdes se ladearon y miraron la calle, el parque, y las luces de neón- han pasado muchas cosas sin ti Kaichou….no vuelvas a dejarme suelto.

Misaki sentía que la herida que tenían ambos ya estaba sanada, estaba sanando todos estos días de extrema angustia para ambos, y sobre todo, sentía que entre ellos había mas unión que antes, Ninguno de ellos sentía rencor ni pena de volverse a mirar, es más, ahora se miraban expectantes.

Pero la Kaichou aun no estaba del todo tranquila.

Tomo la cuchara y probo el postre.

La crema se derretía en su boca y el dulce la invadió, Usui que buscaba su aprobación la miraba apoyado su brazo en la mesa y su rostro en su palma.

-Esta…-paso - …delicioso- murmuro la muchacha al verlo tan expectante.

-Era de esperarse Ayuzawa – rio sarcástico mientras miraba como el pequeño postre desaparecía- cuanto tiempo esperaste afuera?

-mmm no lo se…solo sé que estaba muy cansada de subir tantas gradas- suspiro al recordar en cansancio.

-Ya veo…así que subiste 15 pisos solo por mi- se paró de la mesa tomando los platos y las tazas – definitivamente estas acosándome Ayuzawa.

-QUE! Que cosas dices! – voltio a verlo y se había desvanecido a la cocina, se paro rápidamente a seguirlo y reprocharle, era un ególatra!, había subido simplemente que no había otra manera de llegar- Lo que sucede es que el elevador estaba arruinado! Estúpido Usui! No tie-

-No lo niegues Misa-chan- salió de la cocina para ponerse frente a ella- subiste por mi…acoso vive otra persona aquí? – se acerco a su rostro acechándola- acaso hay otra razón por la que estás aquí? …

Un sonrojo bochornoso inundo las mejillas de la chica.

-Ayuzawa…- le acaricio la cabeza-

-Déjame! …- de un movimiento se aparto rápidamente de el dejándolo pasmado - porque… porque aun te interesas en mi ..porque encima de lo que paso me tienes consideración?…acaso te burlas de mi - arrugo su nariz y se oculto bajo los mechones de su pelo-

-Ayuzawa…

-No! No está bien! Porque no dices nada…Porque , estúpido Usui …pensé que jamás me volverías siquiera a mirar pero tu …

Levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de el.

-Yo te amo Ayuzawa…y nada ni nadie me puede decir lo contrario – se acerco mas a ella haciendo que chocara contra la pared- Ya aclare por mi cuenta todo esto…créeme encare al mismo Shintani y hasta dude pero….-cerró los ojos- no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza...- la miro de nuevo y miro sus labios frente a él- eres…muy cruel…Ayuzawa…

La miro un instante y arremetió contra sus labios, como había ansiado tanto volver a besarla ….Con sus manos tomo su rostro y la beso nuevamente, abrió sus ojos y miro el rostro angelical de aquella muchacha sonrojada ante el.

-Yo jamás quise- hablaba mientras el rubio saboreaba sus labios - …yo esta..ba dormida…Usui- sintió como una mano de él bajaba a su cintura y la apretaba posesivamente- yo jamás quise que me… jamás quise – una lengua invadió su boca asiendo que ahogara cualquier palabra; Una sensación placentera y electrizante la invadió, estar entre los brazos de aquel muchacho hacia que se le erizara la piel y desencadenaba un sinfín de sensaciones que ella creía inexistentes. Y él lo sabía muy bien, con suaves caricias hacia que la Kaichou temblara. Se alejo unos centímetros para respirar y hoyo a la chica articular – Solo quiero que me bese una persona… -

-Dímelo… - La presiono mas contra su cuerpo y con la otra mano atrajo su rostro ruborizado para que lo mirase directamente.

-Solo tu..Takumi… - Al oír su nombre la beso nuevamente con extremo ardor, no había más que decirse entre ambos…

De pronto un pensamiento libidinoso vino hacia él, recordó el incidente del vapor y todo lo que imagino, estaba viviendo exactamente esa escena, de nuevo su mente jugaba con el.

Sin mas se separo de ella preocupado y le sonrió dejándola algo confundida.

-Usui…? – miro tímida por aquel excelente beso.

-Realmente eres un peligro Kaichou…. –Oculto su rostro sonrojado mientras le miraba disimuladamente ese corto vestido negro que llevaba la Maid - ese vestido es demasiado provocador…-

Sus ojos se abrieron, Usui volvía a sus andadas de nuevo y eso le encantaba….

-Estúpido Alienígena del Espacio Exterior!

Usui y Misaki volvían a amar intensamente….

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

N.A.:

:D fin? Ustedes que dicen?

Hola ¡! BUENO…otra vez me disculpo por la demora, pero me hacía falta inspiración, y con el extra que se lanzo hace unos días me ilumine! (genial el extra 27 no? Y el gatito :D sinceramente Usui con lentes es mucho más sexy!)

Este es el Final de esta historia? No lo se, pensaba traerles un epilogo para coronar el final, y es que se lo merece, es la historia de Maid-sama! Con más comentarios y visitas en esta web y en las que eh llegado a ver! Muchas gracias! No hubiera podido hacerlo sin su apoyo! Si habrán notado la categoría de esta historia es T así que el epilogo o cap. que venga será un poco picante :D

Lemon: ya lo tengo listo, lo publicare individualmente, como otra historia y los lanzare la próxima semana junto a la siguiente entrega de Destemplanza.

El nombre de el Cap tiene mas de 2 palabras! no encontraba clima más adecuado le puse así :D

El Soundtrack me lo baje (sus 5 discos) de un post en Taringa! Si alguien lo desea (esta rebueno! Con scans originales, también pueden bajarse toda la serie en HD, el manga y full cosas) les paso el link por inbox :D

Gracias de nuevo a todos, mas que nada alas personas que comentan siempre, ya sabes quienes son! Dejen un comentario ya saben que cualquier critica , golpe y abrazo es totalmente bienvenido! Y OPINEN! Epilogo o continuamos?


	10. Epilogo

**Capitulo IX : Epilogo**

Música : Kokoro Yureteru – Maeguchi Wataro – Soundtrac KWMS

(Buscarla en youtube y ponerla mientras leen) 

* * *

Después de tantas palabras heridas, de tanto laberinto y sentimientos encontrados…reinaba el silencio.

La noche había sido algo dolorosa pero plena al fin….Los dos acurrucados en el sillón, dormían profundamente. Sus ropas arrugadas y un brazos que eran el único abrigo suavemente envolvian a la muchacha .

Un sutil sonido hizo que el chico de ojos verdes despertase, el móvil de la Maid a su lado sonaba.

Deslizo suavemente su brazo para no despertarla y tomo el celular que estaba en la mesita de te japonés; Seguramente era su madre preocupada porque su hija no llegaba, - miro su reloj mientras echaba un pequeño bostezo- y tenía toda la razón eran las 2 am… - Se dijo a si mismo mientras se paraba pesadamente del sofá.

Tomo el móvil y lo abrió rápidamente…una voz varonil se oyó del otro lado de la línea…

-Misaki…- el rubio abrió sus ojos al reconocer aquella voz y guardo silencio- …Misaki perdón…por llamar a estas horas pero …solo quería decirte…. – se escucho la voz entrecortada en la otra línea, Era Hinata de nuevo - …disculpa…Usui…- un suspiro, era increíble como el castaño supiera quién era –

-Shintani…la Kaichou esta durmiendo…

-…Entiendo…

-Nunca te rendirás Shanshita..o es que en verdad te tengo que arrancar la garganta? – deslizo sus dedos en su cabello llevándoselo hacia atrás.

-Se cuáles son sus sentimientos ahora…pero, nadie sabe qué sucederá en el futuro…además le hice una promesa" Seguiré a Misaki-chan toda mi vida" –su tono melancólico era evidente

-Cosas de la infancia… - un tono burlón salió de su garganta mientras esbozaba una sonrisa -

-Lo son pero, en este momento me eh enamorado mas de ella…es… es….- Habia palabras para describir todo el torbellino que ocasionaba la presidenta?

- Lo se…- El rubio entendía perfectamente la situación, era la misma en la que el se encontraba también, De reojo miro a Misaki aun acurrucada en el sofá y placido rostro.

-Takumi…si sucediera algo…¿renunciarías a ella?

-Nunca- su respuesta fue mas que rápida ,automática-

-Entonces estamos en la misma situación…cuídala bien Takumi, estaré allí siempre pendiente.

Trato de articular respuesta pero ya no había nadie al otro lado de la línea.

Shintani nunca se rendiría…eso era claro. Pero no volvería a dejar que sus emociones y suposiciones vuelvan a traicionarlo, además …

Volteo a ver nuevamente a la muchacha que apaciblemente dormía en el sofá, su nariz se arrugaba al no estar cómoda y se acurrucaba a sí misma. Era increíble lo tierna que se miraba asi.

La tomo en brazos suavemente y sintió su tibio cuerpo pegado al suyo; Instintivamente la pelinegra se estrujo contra su pecho y se fijo de la camisa del rubio, como escondiéndose de alguna cosa, Takumi se limito a mirarla con dulzura y depositar en su frente y pequeño beso mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Al depositarla en sus sabanas y alejarse sintió un jalón imprevisto, Misaki aun se sostenía y halaba de su camisa mientras articulaba cosas inentendibles en sueños.

-Misaki…- le susurro suave para que dejara el agarre- Misaki…suéltame..tengo que…

Miro su rostro con atención… no estaba dormida

-Dime que pasa…- Con sus dedos hizo que la muchacha lo mirarse- Ayuzawa…

Cuando le llamaba por su apellido hacia que cada centímetro de su piel se escarapelase.

-eh…- lo miro son sus mejillas calientes, acababa de despertar- no se…que me pasa…

Estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, pero quería estar aun mas cerca, para la sorpresa de la pelinegra, el rubio ahora se encontraba encima suyo.

-Usuiii! Que te sucede – trato de empujarlo instintivamente pero sus manos fueron rápidamente captadas por las masculinas.

-Solo quiero… – la miro fijamente y sonrió; se acerco a su oído y respiro profundamente embriagándose del aroma de la Maid. Bajo suavemente hacia su cuello donde su aliento erizaba cada vez más a la joven.

Era Insoportable, tenerla tan cerca..pero aun asi inalcanzable…, verla retorcerse de la impaciencia debajo suyo, verla totalmente sonrojada por la situación, ver aquel vestido corto que no hacía mas que invitarlo más y más…

Su nariz rozaba su cuello lentamente, poco a poco bajo a su escote y presiono suavemente entre los suaves pechos .

-Quiero escucharte….-cerro sus ojos y sintió el corazón de su Maid totalmente acelerado.

Algo en el cerebro de la Kaichou dejo funcionar, de la desesperación en la que se encontraba al estar tomada de las muñecas y sentir al rubio en una posición sumamente indecorosa, sometiendo a su espacio personal a la respiración tibia del muchacho….ahora ella cerraba sus ojos; A veces Usui era tan dulce que no podía comprender que tenía pensado.

Dentro …muy dentro de ella la dulzura daba paso al libido que inundaba su cuerpo por cada roce o movimiento de Takumi.

Un rato permanecieron así, el escuchándola …tomándola de las muñecas posesiva y suavemente, y ella pasiva expectante a cualquier acción.

-Usui…- llamo la muchacha al sentir que el chico aun se mantenía inmóvil..se habría dormido? Hacia un rato que había soltado sus muñecas – Usui…

Una cabeza rubia se alzo y dejo ver su rostro serio – un sonrojo repentino ataco a la Kaichou…le encantaba verlo así…-

-No te preocupes Ayuzawa…estaré toda la noche despierto para ti…- una sonrisa sutil se dibujo en su rostro mientras la chica abría sus labios para lanzar sus respuesta…lamentablemente él era más rápido.

Había capturado sus labios y la besaba fervientemente, unas manos se interpusieron y quisieron alejarlo con desgano, pero nuevamente fueron amortajadas por las del blondo que jalándolas hacia sí, enredo las manos de la muchacha detrás de su cuello, mientras besaba embriagadamente y reclamaba su lengua.

Sus labios se abrieron…ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, pensar era….- abrió sus ojos para observar al muchacho sonrojado encargándose de sus labios – pensar era pesado e inútil ahora…lo único que quería después de tooodo este maldito problema es estar lo más cerca posible al estúpido Takumi- cerro sus ojos mientras alcanzo a distinguir que sus manos acariciaban la cabellera del muchacho, mientras el divagaba sus manos en la espalda de la fémina bajando suavemente, palpando cada centímetro hasta llegar a su cintura.

Un calor sobre humano se abrió entre ellos, a lo lejos una ciudad que antes estaba expectante ahora estaba totalmente dormida, era el momento perfecto para que ambos escapasen de las miradas y se unieran.

Cada beso era sofocante, Usui no dejaba respirar un instante, mordía los labios de la muchacha con la sola finalidad de escucharla lanzar un pequeño gemido, amaba ver todas esas nuevas expresiones suyas, que sin dudas eran mejores que verla sonriendo o maltratando a alguien. Allí estaba la endemoniada Kaichou, totalmente frágil, aprisionada contra su cuerpo, dejando escapar suspiros de sus labios carmesí de tanto besarla.

¿Que había sucedido? La muchacha sentía su cuerpo reaccionar de manera inusual, era culpa del Alienígena…miro fijamente al chico que para sorpresa suya la estaba observando también.

Un juego de miradas se desato, los ojos verdes profundos del blondo atacaban sin darse cuenta a la Kaichou, se sentía mortificada ante esta situación, pero no podía negar que le gustaba estar allí. Su mirada era densa y lasciva , lo que producía en ella unas incontenibles ganas de…golpearlo?...s i era una manera fácil de escapar a su acosador pero…hoy no escaparía.

-Ayuzawa…-Sintió una tibia mano recorrer su muslo y subir furtivamente.

Bajo su mirada y se mordió sus labios -¿En serio estaba permitiendo eso?- un suspiro ahogado fue su respuesta y no hizo mas de atraerlo para esconder su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

-No me mires! – la chica chillo como una niña pequeña.

- Ayuzawa ….yo…te observo… todo el tiempo….- Susurro en su oído lentamente.

En ese instante el chico reincorporó y quedo arrodillado viendo a la mujer frente suyo con el cabello revuelto, el vestido negro arrugado y recogido dejando ver sus largas piernas enredándose con unas cuantas sabanas, y sus brazos… relajados a ambos lados de su rostro...mientras aquellos enormes ojos miel lo miraban con un brillo diferente…

-Eres tan cruel conmigo…-las palabras de la muchacha lo agarraron sin precaución…

-Cruel…? –

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, había sido demasiado, jamás debió…-apretó su puño- no debía tocarla…se había sobrepasado.

-Si Usui…eres cruel, provocándome todo el tiempo – toco su pecho – y causándome cosas sensaciones…que no comprendo – Lo miro acusadoramente.

-Lo siento Ayuzawa…pero …-de nuevo se llevo los cabellos hacia atrás con un movimiento de muñeca que solo dejaba en claro lo…ansioso y preocupado que estaba- no…volverá a suceder – cerro sus ojos, quería despejar su mente.

Un jalón de camisa lo interrumpió.

-Deberías enseñarme primero….- se acerco vacilante hacia el pecho del blondo, se agarraba de su camisa con timidez y escondía nuevamente su rostro.

Las palabras retumbaron en su cerebro…. El muchacho que se mantenía aun allí no cabio en si cuando escuchó tal invitación de la Kaichou…,le atrabeso un escalofrio único, y le hizo dejar la poca resistencia y cordura.

-Ayuzawa…- Abrazo fuertemente a la Kaichou mientras la muchacha se aferraba a el.

…

Unos rayos caían sobre su rostro, el calor invada la habitación y cierto minino lamia el pulgar de su pie.

Miro a su alrededor y allí se encontraba…solo de nuevo.

Un hueco de soledad se abrió nuevamente en su pecho mientras trataba de entender lo que había sucedido o soñado la noche anterior.

Las cortinas se mecían por la brisa de la mañana mientras él se paraba de la cama pesadamente, su torso desnudo brillo por el sudor de la noche anterior.

Había sido extrañamente cálida.

Un ruido estremecedor sonó en la cocina, seguramente Linch jugaba con las ollas e hizo caer alguna, melancólico y desganado tomo sus gafas y fue a ver el desastre .

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- una muchacha que vestía su camisa negra estaba allí-Duele….!

Sacudía sus mano con ahincó mientras volteo.

Misaki Ayuzawa se encontraba en su cocina….cocinando.

-Usui! …Hasta que hora pensabas dormir! – La chica lo miro con furia y volvió a su labor de remover la ollita que despedía olor a Avena.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa y pinto en su pálida piel un sonrojo. La vio de pies a cabeza tratando de capturar esa escena para siempre.

No había sido un sueño.

Dio tres pasos y la jalo su mano, la muchacha confundida lo miro.

-No es nada es una …- fue interrumpida cuando el chico llevo su dedo herido por una diminuta quemadura a sus labios y lo lamio - …Usui…- la muchacha ahogo su voz al percatarse que el chico andaba con su torso desnudo.

Saco su mano rápidamente y miro la ollita que hacia hervor.

-Tonto Usui! Siquiera vístete!...Alienígena indecente! - Apago la estufa rápido y busco unos trastes.

-Kaichou dime como quieres que me vista si llevas mi ropa puesta…- Se apoyo en la pared de la cocina a observaba su desesperación para contestarle.

-Yo!...déjame! no es de tu incumbencia…- la chica se sonrojo y termino por servir la avena.

-Oh….ya entiendo, la Kaichou quiere que se la quite! –

-Jamás! - Lo miro fulminante mientras el moría de la risa.

-Kaichou…eres tan linda siempre en las mañanas? - Se acerco a mirarla de cerca mientras tomaba su respectivo tazón.

-Y tu eres tan pesado – una arruga se formo en su entrecejo dejando en claro el humor mañanero de la Maid

- oi..! oi! Deja de enojarte o te saldrán arrugas! –don su dedo pincho en medio de sus cejas

-Deja de fastidiarmeeeeee! – Agarro un Cucharon y lo levantó en alto, amenazando al rubio, que esquivaba burlonamente cualquier intento de golpazo.

-Ayuzawaaaa….- La miro sonriente y flamante mientras la muchacha andaba agitada por tratar de golpearlo si quiera una ves – Me vas a volver adicto a la Avena…- Tomo una cuchara y comió-

-Es avena…- cerro sus ojos y se reincorporo tomando también una cuchara.

-Preparada por ti…- Susurro en su oído mientras ella inmóvil lo espero….

Si, sabía que ese tono de voz era para…

Un beso fue depositado en sus labios tiernamente, mientras unos brazos la envolvían de nuevo.

-Pero igual…te daré clases de cocina…- una risilla se oyó.

Raro...la Kaichou no había reaccionado, al contrario, busco el rostro del joven y lo beso.

Seguramente tendrían una larga mañana…

**FIN**

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Terminamos! Si lo se, particularmente me siento satisfecha! Se que muchos querían mas caps. pero, yo creo que queda asi…esa era mi visión de la historia, pero les traeré nuevas cosas de KWMS! Quiero hacer algo mas de Shintani! Y de Suzuna…no se si vieron el especial de Suzuna…hay algo ahí! …Lo que sea! Gracias a todos por hacer de Destemplanza una de los fincs de KWMS de los mas leídos, comentados y con mas Likes!

Gracias a los lectores antiguos! A los nuevos! A los anónimos! A los incondicionales GRACIAS! Estoe s un intento de Lime…asi que, :D ojala les haya gustado! T_T si quieren algo mas subidito :

A los que no se enteraron, Subí el primer cap. del Lemon : Insoportable (estos días subiré el 2do cap.) no es solo lemon, tiene otras circunstancias y ya…pásense por allí también! :D

Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como : Liax Ws , recién creado y subiré todo lo referente a mis fincs, descargas etc etc y lo ke sea!

De nuevo gracias! Seguire traendo novedades!

Reviews porfa!


End file.
